The End
by emmybird
Summary: The First is defeated and they all survived, what happens with Buffy and Spike? This is how I think the show should end. (I haven't been able to see all of this season. NO SPOILERS)
1. Default Chapter

Buffy held on to Dawn for dear life. It was over. It was all finally over. For all they had been through, they had succeeded. No one knew what came next, but for now it was over. Buffy slowly stood and surveyed the troops. Angel and faith were helping the slayers in training pull to their feet. It was over, they had all made it.  
  
For one last time they gathered at the Summers residence, which, although damaged, was still standing. They stood in silence as they all broke down in relief. Giles pulled out from the closet a lone bottle of champagne, which they managed to share among them all. A silent toast to all who had fallen.  
  
Buffy slowly watch the crowd in the room. Angel and Faith, without whom this might have ended differently, Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles, Dawn and even Andrew. The slayers in training, they did this together. And Spike. where was Spike?  
  
She slowly crossed the room, looking for him. Calling out his name, she walked through the hall and into the kitchen.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
The tail end of a leather coat flashed as its owner escaped through the rear door. Buffy's pace quickened as she ran to catch up with the fleeting figure. There was no way he would get away this time.  
  
She caught him at the edge of her yard.  
  
"Spike, where are you going?" Spike turned and looked down at her hand which was firmly grasping his arm.  
  
"Get back inside slayer, the group needs their leader." Buffy refused to give.  
  
"Spike.." She stammered. "I don't know how to say this."  
  
"Just say what you need and let me on my way."  
  
"Spike, we need you to. All of us, do you understand? We did this together. If one of us is not there, then we aren't complete."  
  
"Whatever, slayer, I'm not one for groups." Physically trying to pull his arm away.  
  
"I need you." Buffy whispered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I don't know what I feel, only.. I don't want you to go. I want you here." Spike turned and stared. "Please don't go."  
  
Buffy released her hold on Spike and stepped in closer.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Angel turned from Faith and looked for Buffy.  
  
"Willow, where's Buffy?" Willow shrugged. Angel searched the room.  
  
"Buffy?" He waled the halls, knocking on the bathroom, passing through the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy?" He noticed the door was open. Crossing to it he stepped outside.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
He saw her standing in the garden. With Spike. Who had his arms around her. His voice lowered.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Spike looked up from over Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Peaches." Spike slowly smiled.  
  
Angel turned to go back into the house, his face red, his heart torn.  
  
"You were right, Angelus. To kill this one we had to love her." Spike voice and rising laughter echoed through the trees. 


	2. Ends

Angel slowly turned. The voice echoing through his skull.  
  
"Buffy?" The word barely whispered. His feet wouldn't move. He could smell it. The bright red blood soaking the lawn. He found himself by her side, holding her still body, a dagger protruding from her chest. His hands, trying to stem the blood that flowed, knowing it was already too late. He could barely move.  
  
"Did you find..?" Xander stopped as he saw the scene in front of him. Angel with blood soaked hands holding Buffy. He just stared, and turned his head slightly and croaked, "Who?"  
  
The voice seemed to awaken Angel. He gently laid Buffy on the ground, lightly kissing her forehead, squeezing her hand as he steeled his resolve.  
  
In a voice barely above a whisper, he said, "Get Willow."  
  
Xander just nodded, and retreated into the house. Angel collapsed next to the body, and just stared. With each second his face losing more emotion.  
  
"Angel, what is it.." Willow stopped as she took in the scene in front of her.  
  
"I need you to do a spell, I need you to find Spike." Willow just stared, trying to take in what was happening around her.  
  
"Spike?" She stammered, staring at the body that lay, cold on the ground. "Is she.?"  
  
Angel just shook his head.  
  
"Spike?" Willow voice grew, as her mental facilities kicked in as she understood what Angel was saying. "But. the soul." Nothing but silence filled the garden.  
  
Angel stood, and in a voice that startled Willow.  
  
"Do it.now."  
  
Willow just nodded. The crowd that was gathering in the garden overwhelmed Angel. The emotions, the smells, the tears, were all pushed away and he focused on one thing. He would find him, and he would kill him.  
  
Willow began the locator spell. Angel's eyes never wavered. Nobody noticed Xander coming back into the Garden.  
  
"Where's Dawn." Angel turned. Without a word, they ran up to Dawn's room. The windows were open, the wind brushing the curtains aside. Angel just stared. He swung around, ready to go after Spike. Willow entered the room.  
  
"Angel, it didn't work."  
  
"What?" Angel snarled incredulously.  
  
"It didn't work. I don't know." Willow collapsed onto the bed. "He must have some protection, something."  
  
"Guys.." Xander's voice peaked out.  
  
"You must be able to do something. " Angel barked out, but Willow just raised her head.  
  
"Guys, there's a note."  
  
Angel tore it out of Xander's hands. He could smell Dawn's blood lingering on the paper. One simple sentence.  
  
"I did promise to protect her till the end of the world, didn't I? Tell Angelus, we'll be seein' him"  
  
THE END 


End file.
